Happy Ending JPOV
by angel carstairs
Summary: So this is basically Jace POV of my one shot Happy Ending. Please R & R


**Hi guys. This is Jace POV of one shot 'Happy Ending'. I hope all of you will enjoy it.**

 **~ angel**

* * *

" Jace you idiot , wake up " screeched Isabelle . Jace groggily opened his eyes " What hell , Izzy ? " he asked in an irritated voice " you Oaf ,you are supposed to be getting ready for church " Isabelle said " Shit ! " Jace exclaimed and ran to get ready . After Efforts worth half an hour with a healthy dose of Isabelle's nagging he was finally ready to go to church. He picked up the intricately designed ivory wedding card reading it again and again to make sure it wasn't some dreeam. His heart clenched as he came across the words ' You are cordially invited to Clarissa Fairchild and Sebastian Verlac's wedding '. Jace had imagined countless scenarioes in which Clary would float down the isle wearing a frothy wite gown , her porcelain skin tinted with pink and her beautiful green eyes shining at him as if he was the only one for her. But Jace knew reality was very much different than his imagination. In reality Clary will walk down the isle but instead of him she will pledge her heart and soul to Sebastian , and although Jace had known this fact for about 6 months , everytime he thought about it , it hit him like a ton of bricks and he would have even considered skipping the wedding had he not been Sebastian's Best man and Clary's best friend.

So instead of heeding attention to his heartace he donned a happy face and went to the church. Nearly all the guests had arrived when the song for the arrival of the bride began to play. First entered Isabelle as she was the bidesmaid followed b Maya and then came Clary . Jace realized that his imaginations did no justice to her she was far more beautiful in real. He saw her physically relax a bit as scent of lavenders and lilacs hit her , Jace knew that they would do the trick so he had ordered the wedding planner to place dozens of vases filled with lilacs and lavenders in the church. Jace saw her gaze go to Sebastian , as much as Jace hated the fact that Sebastian was getting married to Clary he couldn't deny the fact that Sebastian looked almost as good as himself in his white and gold tuxedo. Soon Clary's gaze swept past Sebastian and landed on him , for a moment Clary got that dazed look in her eyes . Jace tensed up , resisting to go down the altar to Clary , instead he held Clary's gaze silently reassuring her that everything was going to be alright . Clary's pink lips stretched into a smile and he tensed up trying his best not to go to Clary and kiss her sensless. Jace scolded himself for having such thoughts for the girl who was goiing to become his cousin's wife in a matter 20 to 30 minutes but as much as he tried he couldn't deny the confusing and complicated emotion called love which erupted in his heart like a giant volcano and shot straight to his brain making everything hazy and blurred.

Jace often wondered why had he agreed to become the Best man except that he couldn't refuse his cousin. He saw clary give Sebastian a shy smile as he helped her up the altar. He couldn't shut down the nagging voice in the back of his mind saying that he should have been at the reciving end of her smile instead of Sebastian. Jace remembered how he once was the one for whom all her smiles were reserved , He remembered her laughing at his silly jokes , how she gnawed at her bottom lip when she was nervous. His eyes glazed over as all the memories came flooding to his mind . He remembered how Clary had spilled her food over him when they had first met , the queen bee of school Aline had stuck her foot out and had made clary stumvble consequently spilling the food on him. The whole cafeteria had bursted out laughing and clary ran out of the cafeteria . He remembered how he had followed her aand caught her as she had tripped again . From that day he and Clary had been inseperable. He remembered how jealous he used to feel whenever Clary used to go out on a date with someother guy and although he had been naive at that time, equating his jealousy as over protectiveness but the more he grew up , the more he realized that it wasn't protectiveness but his possesivness that made him loathe any bo who approached her even in a slightly non - platonic rally of memories was broken up by Clary's voice as she " I do " in loud and clear voice. He clenched his fists to brace himself for the pain that came rushing in breaking every possible barrier it had taken all his strength to stop himself from confessing his love for Clary then and there. Not only that it wold have been wrong at man levels but also that it would have taken away last piece Clary that was left with him , so Jace plastered on a fake smile wishing that Clary won't see through it which was next to impossible because they both knew each other like the back of their hands.

The priest asked Sebastian if he would accept Clary as his wife to which he didn't reply but simply looked towards the entrance. At the entrance there was a beautiful blonde who had tear marks on her face and suddenly Jace realized that she was none other then Jane , sebastians ex girlfriend . Jace took one look at Sebastian and knew that he won't be marrying Clary today. Sebastian said " I can't Clary " just loud enough for Clary and him to hear and then swiftly left the church with jane leaving baffeled guests , sniffling parents and a blank Clary in his trail. Jace wanted to run after him and beaat the shit out of him for doing this to Clary but he knew that Clary needed him at thaat moment so he began controlling his anger by fisting and unfisting his hands. Sudddenly Clary boltrd out of the church , Jace started to follow her but was stopped by Isabelle " Jace give her some time alone " said Isabelle but he ignored her and followed Clar out anway. He went to check the garden and found Clary sitting on the grass her head between her knees. He sat down beside her and pulled her close to himself. He smoothed down her hair methodically as he had done on several occasions when she had cried. Each time she let out a sob his heart broke down into million more pieces. Clary was the only thing that was making Jace control his raging emotions and sopping him from doing something reckless. Clary had always been his anchor. Even when Jace had become a casanova , sleeping with women and then treating them like they meant othing to him , Clary had been there to mmake him see his mmistakes . Clary had always been his saving grace , an angel to guide him to right path whwnever he went astray. He had been shattered when he had heard that Clary was engaged to Sebastian . Jace had packed up qand went out of the town for few days claiming that that he had to go out on a buisness trip and won't be able to attend Clary's engagement parthy. In reality he sat in hotel room for nearl 2 weeks wallowing in self pity and cursing himself for not revealing his feelings when he had the chance. But he knew that he couldn't spend forever in the hotel suite and that he would eventually have to face the music. He didn't realize that he was crying or that Clary was starin at him til he felt Clary's soft fingers wipe away his tears he wiped away her tears with pad of his thumbs lingering a bit on her cheekbones . Both of them stood up wordlessly and made there way into the church. Everybody had left Church save for Clary's parents. Clary told her parents that she needed sometime alone, they agreed and left.

Jace quitely drove Clary to her favourite place . they found a bench and sat down. Both of them hadn't said a word since the whole wedding fiasco. Clary leaned on his Jace and simply gazed at the lake. Jace watched clary's face with fascination as the sunset casted a soft muted pinkish orange glow on her face giving her an angelic beauty . Jace swalloed and then said " I am sorry Clary . if I had known that he was in love with someone else I would have never allowed it to happen " his voice was thick with regret . He had known that Sebastian was in love with Jane but he thought that after meeting Clary he had forgotten Jane and fallen for her instead. " It is not your fault Jace and besides i never loved him , it is just that this episode reminded of how plain and simple I am " Clary told him her face a mask of pain. Jace immediately jumped to her defence and said " Don't you ever say it again Clary , You are the prettiest , sweetest and coolest girl I have ever met and although ou have a temper to go with you hair I will never ever want to replace you with someone else. You are everything but plain Clary don't you see it ? and you know what I love - " he suddenly caught his toungue before blurting out what he had wanted to tell her for months " I love being your friend " he finished instead. Jace had never hated a word more before than he hated the word ' friends' now . This word was like a curse to him the word had been developed by satan himself , he cursed lightly under his breath and sat there beside clary , her small body curled beside him as they watched sun set . And although Jace was pained by Clary's distress a small corner in his heart held a bit of hope that maybe just maybe Clary could love him like he loved her. Clutching on to this hope Jace drove Clary home and then after dropping her off watched her fade away in darkness as he drove further into the darkness.

Jace had spent exactly 4 days 1 hour 48 minutes and 54 seconds since he had last seen Clary . Although he had hope that there was a possibility of Clary loving him back but there was also a possibility that he might upset her and end up destroying their friendship. Jace had spent last 4 days pacing around his room , he had hardly slept 8 hours in these 4 days , there were bags under his eyes he looked a bit pale and he hadn't picked up Clary's single call as he didn't trust his tongue . As Jace was pacing back and forth there was a sharp knock on the door. Jace went and opened the door grumbling something about unwanted visitors. As jace opened the door to see who was there at the door his eyes met alec lightwoods blue ones. "Alec what are you doing here ?" was the first thing that came out of his mouth. " What a wonderfull way to greet your friends ?" said MAgnus sarcastically. " Sorry, guys I was just a bit schocked by seeing you both here , please come in " Jace said as they made way into his living room. " You seem tired Jace " Alec remarked " Yeah there have been a couple of rough days recently " Jace replied . " does a certain red head has anything to do with it Jace ? " magnus asked . before Jace could deny the fact Magnus spoke again " Don't even try to deny it Jace , we know all about it , all of us have known about it asince high school only you and Clary are oblivious of this glaring truth " Jace looked taken aback and then said with a wry smile " It was that obvious , huh " " You have still got a chance Jace, you have to tell her now Jace. " Alec said. " But what if she doesn't loves me back ? what if it destroys our friendship Alec ?" Jace asked his voice sounding distressed. " You will never know if You never ask Jace " Alec replied. " And if she says yes , don't waste time in proposing her and yeah one more thing just check yourself out in a mirror first , you are looking like crap " Magnus had piped in.

And this was how Jace found himself standing outside Clary's bedroom his heart was beating as fast as a horse , his knees were practically jelly , the pocket in which he had kept the ring seemed to weight tonnes. , before he could convince himself to back out he entered the room. Clary was sitting on her bed wearing an old pir of sweat pants and a holey t shirt , her hair were a mess but somehow she still managed to look like the most beautiful girl he had ever seen . She quickly ran across the room and captured him in a strong embrace. Jace felt some of the tension leave his body as he inhaled her heady scent. After sometime Jace relucrantly peeled himself from her and went to sit on her bed when he saw the copy of ' A Tale Of Two Cities ' he remembered how he used to make fun of sydney carton but when he himself got struck by pain only then did he truly realize how fortunate Sydney Carton was because he atleast had gotten a chance to declare his love. Jace took a deep breath and said " You were right " Jace said . Clary looked at him confusedly " You were right about this book , it is not silly, Sydney carton was not stupid he was simply in love " Clary let out a small laugh that was like music to Jace's ears " after 8 years of debating you have finally given in . have you ? ". " yes I have finally given in " Jace mumbeled to imself not sure whether Clary had heard him or not. Then he looked at Clary with steeled expression and said " I want to confess something I...I...I love you Clary " Clary gaped at him her eyes wide with shock. " Don't you see it Clary , I never believed in love . I always thought it would make me stupid but from day I had the thought that you would marry someone else , look at someone else the way you look at me , love someone else more than you ever loved me I realized how much I loved you and how much afraid I was of losing you . I knew that I was not worthy of your love not after breaking so many hearts of girls and then you announced your engagement wto sebastian so I kept my feelings supressed and although I was sad by seeing you in pain I couldn't help but wonder if this was my chance to tell you. I know that I am being the crappiest friend by confessing this to you right now but I can't wait any longer. I love You Clary , I love you so much that it hurts " Jace's voice was full of passion , he had poured out all his botteled up emotions into the his words.

Clary stood there for a second with tears in her eyes , Jace was worried that he had made Clary upset and then suddenly pulled Jace into a kiss. It was the best Kiss he had ever had. Clary's lips were soft and warm and she tasted like exploded in his head as Clary's hands reached to the back of his head tangling themselves in his hair. Jace held her tightly around her waist lifting her a bit to meet her mouth half waySuddenly the door creaked open and Clary's parents came in . Jace and Clary quickly sprung apart and for the first time in his life Jace Herondale was blushing. Jocelyn smiled and said " I take it that we will have to begin preparations for another marriage " . Jace suddenly remembered the ring in his poket and then turned towards Clary and said " You do love me right ? " " of ourse I love you , you idiot " Clary replied with a smile " Then Clarissa Adele Fairchild will you do the honour of marrying me " Jace asked still a bit insecure that Clary would say no to him after her horrible experience 4 days aga but to his surprise Clary said yes without even batting an eyelash. Jace looked like he had won a million dollar lottery he bent towards Clary to give her a kiss put was suddenly pulled back by a harsh coughing noise from Luke " we'll go and talk about this to Celine and Stephen and in the meanwhile this door stays open . No funny buisness you two " Luke said to Jace and Clary leaving the room with a laughing jocelyn in tow.

So, 3 months after the disastrous day on which Jace had almost lost Clary , he stood on the altar wearing a Dark Blue tuxedo and facing him was his beautiful blushing bride . Clary had worn an ivory coloured fitted gown , her hair were loose and inspite of her pretty adornments he found that the smile she wore while accepting him as her husband was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and as he pledged his heart and soul to her, he promised himself to cherish her smile forever.


End file.
